poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout is another Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film planned to be re-edited by . It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The episode begins in Encino, California, where we see Patchy the Pirate struggling to start his boat. He tells the audience that he has a present to deliver to SpongeBob on his birthday. Potty tells Patchy that the boat is out of gas, but he ignores him. Potty triggers the boat's airbags, causing Patchy to be launched out of the car into his garage. He decides to walk instead, and follows the direction of the wind with a sail on his hand. Down in Bikini Bottom, we see SpongeBob be woken up by his alarm clock to see Gary sing him a happy birthday. He opens Gary's present to see a jellyfish net made out of Gary's slime, SpongeBob loves it and plays with it causing bits of snail slime to fly across the room (including into Squidward's coffee). We then see that Sandy, Bubble Bass, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mrs. Puff, and Patrick Star are planning a surprise party for SpongeBob. While Old Man Walkervolunteers to be the lookout. Plankton hops into Patrick's pocket as he is about to pick up SpongeBob for the tour that's heading towards Surface Land. Plankton grabs SpongeBob's keys to his house. The crew then moves all of his stuff to Squidward's House. Sandy then forces Squidward to help out with the decoration. He gladly agrees. Meanwhile, Rube is driving to the destination and giving SpongeBob a birthday hat while also telling the tourists the rules. It turns out that in order to get to surface land, they need to get a lift from the French Narrator. Which instantly makes Patrick want to got to the nearest restroom. The submarine causes to tilt David Hasselhoff's boat over. Everyone on the tour bus says good bye to the French Narrator as they get on the beach and see some local human activity. Their first stop is the Beach Blanket Bean-Go. The host being Beanie McBean, (played by Kel Mitchell.) Beanie McBean asks contestants (played by Jack Griffo and Daniella Perkins) different questions and get covered in bean slime. Patrick watches them getting covered with bean slime and can't resist; he drives the bus all the way up to the rostrum and says "Wrong answer!". Bean slime explodes and falls into the bus, where Patrick eats all of it, and also soaks up all the water in it. Rube drives the bus, while him and the passengers are drying, to a beach shower, and refill the bus with water. Immediately after, the bus gets approached by a dog. As soon as it starts drinking its water, Rube drives the bus away. Meanwhile, back at SpongeBob's House, there are arguments about the theme by which it should be decorated, until Sandy tells each one of them to decorate a part of the house: Bubble Bass decorates it after a Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy theme, Plankton after a torture theme, Sandy after a karate theme, Squidward after a painting theme where he puts his paintings in display, Mrs. Puff after a driving theme, and Mr. Krabs opens a Krusty Krab section to sell Krabby Patties. Rube is explaining guides the passengers through a forest, they stumble again upon the dog, which runs after it. SpongeBob realizes that Patrick, on the surface of the bus' water, has caught with his mouth its frisbee and doesn't let it go. SpongeBob helps him do so, and the dog stops to catch the frisbee. The bus tour continues as Rube guides the tour passengers through the city. Back at SpongeBob's House, the party begins as the guests come over. Things don't turn out very well at the house, as some of them break things and impatiently eat the cakes served. Despite Sandy's attempts to calm the guests down, they wreak havoc and two walls of the living room fall apart. The bus tour visits a lot of places, including a business center in which they watch a meeting partaken by business people wearing gorilla masks, and the Trusty Slab, a restaurant similar to the Krusty Krab as to the employees, the employer and some of its design. In the Trusty Slab, people are seen doing activities similar to the way the show's main characters they are based on do in the Krusty Krab: JimBob cooks, Mr. Slabs supervises him, Mr. Manward works as the cashier and Patrick orders a Krabby Patty. (now called the Slabby Patty) The passengers take a closer look at the kitchen, SpongeBob goes out of the bus and checks out his live-action counterpart's spatula. As the latter finishes making his Slabby Patty, he mistakes SpongeBob for cheese and puts him in there. Patrick also goes out of the bus to save SpongeBob, and while doing that, he also gets a patty from the Slabby Patty; the passengers start eating it. Sandy, the one ordering the Patty, notices that the patty is missing, which leads her to angrily leave the Trusty Slab, when suddenly, Mr. Charleston breaks into the restaurant, and threatens Mr. Slabs with his laser ray in order to get the secret formula. Sandy kicks him with her karate glove in his chest, and falls down. Mr. Slabs throws him at the trash outside the restaurant. As Rube goes on with the tour, SpongeBob tells him to press the brake; he asks him about an aquarium shop next to the bus. As Rube tells him about the dangers of it, a female stranger mistakes the bus for an aquarium and puts it in the shop. The bus passengers and Rube are unable to drive away due to the bus being placed right between two aquariums. Rube and the passengers are then about to sing SpongeBob the Happy Birthday song, but Patrick, out of the bus, pushes it and it falls down before they even begin. As the bus leaves Surface Land along with fish from aquariums of the shop in it, SpongeBob says goodbye to it. Meanwhile, Patchy the Pirate, who is riding a bicycle, struggles to find a way to deliver his present to SpongeBob. He notices Bikini Atoll from his telescope while on the beach, and uses the Can-o-Beans cannon to go there. SpongeBob and Patrick returned to Bikini Bottom, as Rube and the others try to sing but are prevented by Rube sending the bus off. SpongeBob and Patrick find Old Man Walker, who was the lookout but unaware and too stupid to realize why he's there they send him off. SpongeBob then goes in his home, only to find the place wrecked, while the guests are sleeping. Patrick finally remembers they were making a surprise party for him, and SpongeBob thanks them. Suddenly, a birthday present falls into Conch Street and SpongeBob opens it. It turns out the head of Patchy is inside it; he wishes SpongeBob a happy birthday and states he doesn't know what to do now. SpongeBob suggests that he sings the birthday song, since he never got it on the day. Patchy agrees and he alongside SpongeBob's party guests sing his birthday song. Various celebrities appear while the song plays, and as it ends, Patrick asks SpongeBob his age. As he's about to answer, it cuts to TV static, and SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute. The episode ends with a dedication card writing "Thank you Steve Hillenburg." Transcripts Links Trivia Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg